Blutsverräter
by abies7
Summary: [Dramione] Mit jedem Tag rückt der Krieg näher, bis er schließlich mit Gewalt, Entführung und Mord vor der Tür steht. Draco Malfoy, geprägt von dem rassistischen Gedankengut seiner Eltern, hat vom Dunklen Lord Aufgaben erhalten, gegen deren Gewalt seine Seele protestiert, und denen er doch nicht entrinnen kann. Hagrid fällt als Halbriese dem stetig größer werdenden Rassismus des Mi


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; color: #3c3c3c; background: #FCFCF6;"Schwarz war das Seewasser in der Dunkelheit der Nacht und presste sich mit gurgelnden und kehligen Geräuschen gegen die gotischen Fenster des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraumes. Ich betrachtete den Kreis unter den Spitzbögen, bestehend aus grüntönigen Gläsern, die sich zu einer Schlange formten, während ich den Nesselwein, den Blaise mir vor zu langer Zeit eingeschenkt hatte, hin und her schwenkte. Der saß im Sessel neben mir, die Beine überschlagen, ein großer Lackschuh zu mir zeigend, und schwieg. Es war nicht selten, dass wir uns anschwiegen und es war auch nie unangenehm. Ich deutete es vielmehr als ein Zeichen unserer Freundschaft, dass wir es mit einer solchen Leichtigkeit konnten und ich schätzte ihn dafür, dass er nicht unentwegt plapperte, so, wie es die meisten taten. Bloß heute war es anders. Er war geradezu merkwürdig in sich versunken und selbst, als ich ihm erzählte, wie ich Potter einen Tritt gegen seine alberne Narbe verpasst hatte, entlockte es ihm nicht mehr als ein müdes Lächeln. Während ich das Fenster anstarrte und schon längst die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, dass jemand diese unerträgliche Stille brechen würde, gluckerte es aufs Neue Wein in sein Glas. Die Flasche war halbleer. Die Wände und die schweren Gardinen, das Geräusch des Kaminfeuers, mein eigener Herzschlag – alles sagte mir, dass hier etwas anders war. Dass hier etwas falsch war. Und in meinem Kopf wurde die Frage immer lauter, ob bei ihm etwas nicht stimmte, oder doch bei mir. /spanspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; color: #3c3c3c;"br /br /span id="bookmark-1"/spanspan id="bookmark-2" „Mann, das ist dein wievielte Glas?", fragte mich mit trockener Stimme. span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr /span id="bookmark-3"Blaise zuckte eine Schulter. „Lass mir den Wein, solange ich ihn noch trinken kann." span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr /span id="bookmark-4"„Was soll denn das bedeuten?" Ich riss meinen Blick von dem Schlangensymbol und dem tiefschwarzen Wasser dahinter und sah in Blaise' trübes Gesicht. Ich wollte ihn nicht sehen. Nicht ihn, nicht den Sessel, nicht den Raum und die Türen, die in die Schlafsääle führten, in denen die ganzen nutzlosen Slytherins vom großen Sterben träumten. Um etwas anderes zu tun, setzte ich mein Glas an und trank es in einem Zug leer. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Der Wein war viel zu schwer. Sofort eilte Blaise' Hand herbei und kippte mir ungefragt nach. Mir fiel auf, dass die Brühe fast schwarz war. Kein Wunder, dass sie im Rachen wie Säure brannte./spanbr /br /span id="bookmark-5"/spanspan id="bookmark-6" „Du weißt genau, was es bedeuten soll. Die Zeit, in der man mit Freunden Wein trinkt und vorm Kaminfeuer sitzt, ist so gut wie vorbei." Ich wusste genau, was er meinte. Doch widerstrebte mir seine dramatische Art. span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr /span id="bookmark-7" „Die Zeit wird wiederkommen, Alter. Und sie wird besser sein.", entgegnete ich ihm ohne den Blick von meinem Glas zu nehmen. Blaise seufzte angetrunken und warf sich tief in seinen Sessel zurück. span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr /span id="bookmark-8" „Keine Ahnung, Draco. Eigentlich mag ich, wie es gerade ist."span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr /span id="bookmark-9" Ich lehnte mich vor und wurde lauter, ohne dass ich es wollte: „Du magst es, von einem Kobold unterrichtet zu werden? Und von diesem verblödeten Halbriesen? Und dass hier Schlammblüter durch die Schule marschieren wie Hochwohlgeborene?" Er warf mir einen ausdruckslosen Blick zu. Dann seufzte er wieder und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab. /spanbr /span id="bookmark-10" „Nein, das nicht", sagte er. „Aber ich hab auch keinen Bock drauf, dass wir uns alle in die Scheiße stürzen."/spanbr /span id="bookmark-11"Ich lehnte mich wieder etwas zurück und nippte an dem class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr /span id="bookmark-12" „Für große Dinge muss man Opfer bringen, Blaise." span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr /span id="bookmark-13" „Wer hat das gesagt? Dein Vater etwa?" span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr /span id="bookmark-14" „Und wenn es so ist? Er hat Recht. Oder willst du ihm widersprechen?", fuhr ich ihn an./spanbr /span id="bookmark-15" „Wie könnte ich.", murmelte Blaise ironisch. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Doch es lag gar nicht an ihm. Er berührte mich da, wo es weh tat. Da, wo sich seit geraumer Zeit im Verborgenen meine Zweifel schürten. Und so saß ich bewegungslos da. Bloß meinen Tonfall konnte ich nicht mehr kontrollieren./spanbr /span id="bookmark-16" „Was zur Hölle willst du von mir hören, Blaise?!" span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr /span id="bookmark-17" „Nichts, Draco. Es ist ja nicht deine Schuld." Plötzlich wirkte er, trotz seiner langen Gestalt, ganz klein. Und traurig. Und es tat mir leid, dass ich diesem armen Idioten eine verpassen wollte. Ich stieß Luft aus und trank das Glas so zügig leer, als würde es etwas gegen das Drücken in meiner Brust ausrichten können. span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr /span id="bookmark-18" „Wie wird es sein, wenn der Krieg vorüber ist? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen durch die Flure zu laufen, ohne regelmäßig den Zauberstab zu umklammern, weil ich Potter in eine Ratte verwandeln will. Oder Granger."/spanbr /span id="bookmark-19" „Du kannst über Pansy herziehen nach dem Krieg.", murrte ich. /spanbr /span id="bookmark-20" „Das stimmt wohl. Wenn Pansy den Krieg überlebt." span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr /span id="bookmark-21" „Natürlich wird sie den scheiß Krieg überleben! Werden wir alle!" span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr /span id="bookmark-22" „Du meinst, alle die, die gut genug kämpfen können.", erinnerte mich Blaise. „Oh Merlin, dann wird Granger den Krieg überleben.", stöhnte er und lachte humorlos auf. span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr /span id="bookmark-23" „Granger wird aus der Zauberergemeinschaft ausgeschlossen werden und ein artgerechtes Muggelleben führen.", entgegnete ich ihm. Er überlegte mit ernstem Gesicht. span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr /span id="bookmark-24" „Nein. Sie ist viel zu impulsiv. Sie wird nicht untertauchen. Sie wird sterben.", antwortete er. Ein Schwindel packte mich und ich drückte die Augen zusammen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht. Allesamt waren die Gryffindors impulsive Trottel. Alle würden sie sich in den Tod stürzen. „Wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich sie ja umbringen. Oder du.", fügte er hinzu und seine Stimme bekam einen teilnahmslosen class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr /br /span id="bookmark-25"/spanspan id="bookmark-26"Wieder machte sich eine Stille breit. Nur dieses Mal viel schwerer und feindseliger. Ich nahm mir die Weinflasche und trank den letzten Rest direkt daraus. Ich fokussierte wieder das Wasser hinter der Schlange unter dem Spitzbogen. Und ich wünschte mir, ich würde in die Tiefen dieses Sees treiben. Wo alles kalt und schwarz wäre, und wo mir der Kopf unter dem starken Druck der Tiefe zerplatzen würde, damit ich nicht mehr daran denken müsste, wer alles sterben würde und wen ich umbringen sollte./spanbr /br /span id="bookmark-27"/spanspan id="bookmark-28" „Ich will dass überhaupt niemand stirbt, Draco.", flüsterte Blaise. Es war ein Geständnis. Ein Geheimnis, das er nicht laut aussprechen sollte. Und es traf mich direkt in den Magen. Darum ging es ihm. Ich hatte es geahnt. Und es tat mir weh und es machte mir Angst. All mein Denken an den bevorstehenden Krieg hatte bisher in Rationalität und zeitlichem Abstand stattgefunden. Meine Emotionen waren nicht übermäßig in mein Zukunftsdenken involviert gewesen. Und jetzt, plötzlich, in dieser ersten Nacht, zwischen Blaise und dem Knistern des Feuers und dem ekligen Wein, wurde der Krieg mir real. Wie eine Naturgewalt, roh und wild, baute er sich vor mir auf und es nützte nichts mehr, die Augen zu verschließen. Und meine Seele lag mir mit nacktem Schmerz im Hals und lies mich deutlicher fühlen als je zuvor, dass es mir genauso erging wie ihm. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand starb. Und noch weniger wollte ich jemanden umbringen. Auch nicht Dumbledore. Und ob es zu ändern war oder nicht, und das war es nicht, milderte dies meinen emotionalen Protest kein kleines Bisschen. Ich wollte nicht dass jemand starb. Niemand. Absolut niemand sollte sterben. Ich wollte es Blaise sagen. Ich wollte in die Schlafsäle rennen und die Slytherins durchschütteln und anschreien, dass sie nicht sterben sollten und dass sie niemanden töten sollten. Ich wollte meinen Vater durchschütteln und in die Schulter meiner Mutter heulen. Aber ich tat gar nichts. Was würde es bringen?span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr /br /span id="bookmark-29"/spanspan id="bookmark-30" „Wir können nichts tun, Blaise.", knirschte ich leise und lies die leere Weinflasche zu Boden fallen. „Es ist, wie es ist. Es geht nicht anders." Ich wusste, dass wieder mein Vater durch mich sprach. Und ich wusste, dass Blaise es wusste. /spanbr /span id="bookmark-31" „Du hast Recht.", sagte er trotzdem. /spanbr /span id="bookmark-32" „Ja, ich hab immer Recht. Und jetzt geh schlafen. Du hast zu viel getrunken." Blaise erhob sich schwankend und seufzend. /spanbr /span id="bookmark-33" „Hervorragende Idee.", stimmte er zu und ging zur Tür der Jungenschlafsä class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr /br /span id="bookmark-34"/spanspan id="bookmark-35"Ich atmete meine Anspannung aus, erleichtert darüber, dass er ging, und dass er jeden weiteren Gedanken für sich behalten würde. Ich musste meinen Kopf wieder ordnen. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Der Krieg würde kommen, so oder so. Und an und für sich wollte ich es ja auch. Ich wollte, dass sich etwas änderte. Ich wollte, dass Zauberer wieder Zauberer sein würden. Keine Halbtiere mehr in Klassenzimmern, die Reinblüter unterrichteten. Keine Schlammblüter mehr, keine Ungeheuer im Wald – diese Gesellschaft war viel zu tolerant geworden. Ich wollte wieder Strenge. Ich wollte Ordnung. In der Welt und in meinem Kopf. Es sollte einfach nur nicht so geschehen. Nicht auf diese Art. Ich wollte niemanden umbringen. Blaise würde sich vielleicht durchmogeln können, aber für mich bestand keine Chance. Längst hatte ich vom Dunklen Lord den Auftrag erhalten den Schuldirektor zu ermorden. Ich war es, der den Krieg einläuten sollte. Und da gab es kein class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr /span id="bookmark-36" „Draco?", fragte Blaise plötzlich. Überrascht drehte ich den Kopf zur Tür, wo er noch immer stand. Er warf mir einen unergründlichen Blick zu und sagte: „Du weinst."/span/span/p 


End file.
